Beautiful
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: The first time she wore one of his shirts, he was convinced he must have been such a saint in his past life for him to have been rewarded with a girl like Jade.


**12: Beautiful**

**The first time she wore one of his shirts, he was convinced he must have been such a saint in his past life for him to have been rewarded with a girl like Jade.**

**Hey kids!**

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed Unforeseen! I counted the votes and Beautiful was the prompt which received the most votes... so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**AN: So basically I just got really confused. What I thought were prompts were actually things already written by the amazing Cassandra's Destiny. So the summaries of this oneshot and 'Unforeseen' do not belong to me, just to clear any misunderstandings or confusions. Luckily, Cassandra's Destiny was very nice about it and we're all clear now!**

**xoxo**

* * *

The first time she wore one of his shirts, he was convinced he must have been such a saint in his past life for him to have been rewarded with a girl like Jadelyn West. It happened one night about nine months after they first started dating. She had walked to his RV in the unusual downpour that night - her car had broken down during the week - after fighting with her parents... again.

She had turned up at his door, her hand dripping as she reached up to knock on the door to the RV, her long brown hair sticking to her face and just adding to her aggravation. Beck opened the door and quickly pulled her inside, instantly concerned that she would get sick. She dripped on the plush carpet of the RV as she stood by his bed, shivering.

"You wanna explain?" he asked as he wrapped a towel around her shivering shoulders. He brushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her arms, desperate to warm her up.

"I hate my parents," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Beck knew he didn't have to ask for more. He knew from past experiences that whenever Jade and her parents fought, it was best that Jade walked away before one of her parents ended up with a pair of scissors in their neck.

"Did you walk here?" he questioned, watching the rain fall through the window opposite him.

"I don't have a car, do I?" she retorted.

He sighed and rest his chin on her forehead, "You're shivering, baby."

"No chizz."

He looked around the RV and his eyes fell onto his closet which was extremely close to bursting with the amount of clothes it contained. Pressing a kiss to Jade's hair, he moved past her and over to his closet, grabbing the first thing his hand found - which happened to be a black and red plaid shirt.

"Put this on," he spoke softly, handing her the long sleeved shirt.

Jade nodded and dropped the towel from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor before she quickly began undressing herself. A blush filled Beck's cheeks and he forced himself to look away as she peeled her shirt off of her skin. Despite dating for over nine months, for some reason he still didn't feel comfortable watching her change in front of him. Jade was completely the opposite though, she would barely look away whenever he undressed in front of her.

"You can look now you wuss," Jade's voice came several moments later.

Beck nodded and turned around quicker than he had intended. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes trailed over her barely clothed body. From her long, pale legs to the amount of cleavage which was on show. Her hair was just beginning to curl and framed her face perfectly as she looked up at him. He could barely take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. These were the moments he loved the mosts - when it was just them alone together, and she wasn't throwing insults out every few seconds, or putting on her tough girl exterior. She just being... Jade.

"It's a little big," she pointed out, pulling at the loose fabric which barely covered her.

A small smile spread across Beck's face and he stepped towards her, reaching out and resting his hands on her hips. She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised as a smile threatened to break out on her lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her against his chest. Jade's hands came up and tangled in his hair as their lips moved together sensually. She gasped in surprise and broke the kiss as he suddenly lifted her up with his strong arms. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he gazed up at her.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But I didn't want to overdo it :{)**

**Let me know what you would like to see next!**

**-Return**

**-Lies**

**-Rules**

**-Strangle**

**-Lower**

**-Parade**

**-Hands**

**Love!**

**xoxo**


End file.
